Deku Gets a Prostate Exam
by Chookine123
Summary: Life as a high school student it full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another uneventful day at UA high while Aizawa was giving one of his lectures to class 1-A.

"As you all know, as we grow older, our bodies grow through change. You will all be getting your physicals soon, but it will be more thorough than a normal one."

"Yo Aizawa, if you don't cut to the chase, I will jam my fist far up your asshole and activate a nuclear explosion in your anus!" Bakogou yelled impatiently.

Aizawa scoffed. "Do you forget what my quirk is? When you put your fist up my ass, I will erase your quirk, turning the otherwise deadly affair into a pleasurable experience."

Bakogou looked away, furious.

Aizawa continued. "As I was saying before that spiky-haired fuck interrupted, all of you will be getting physicals. During these physicals, every inch of your body will be inspected. We must know that our future heroes are in perfect health, and if not, we will do everything in our power to heal you."

The class was in shambles at this announcement.

"Isn't that a bit of an invasion of privacy?" Uraraka questioned in a nervous tone.

"Well, I-I'm not sure if I want anyone to s-see me naked." Midoriya stuttered.

"Can we request who does the inspection? I only wanted the nurse with the tighest body and heaving boobs to touch my sticky b-"

"ALL YOU NIGGAS SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN HEAR THE REST OF WHAT OUR TEACHER HAS TO SAY! NONE OF YOU WILL EVER BE PRO HEROES IF YOU DON'T SUCK THE DICK OF YOUR SUPERIORS!" Iida shouted with indignation.

"Thank you class rep." Aizawa groaned as he nodded at Iida, giving him the go-ahead to zip his pants back up and sit back down.

"Nobody gives better head than you, Iida. Anyways, we will go down to the nurse's office, and you all will be separated into two groups based on gender. Each of you is to remove all of your clothing before going in. Just to let you guys know ahead of time, the guys will indeed get prostate exams, while the girls get ovary exams or whatever they are called. For safety reasons, I will keep an eye on the girls while they are examined to make sure nothing goes wrong." Aizawa said as he started getting his video camera ready.

Midoriya trembled with nervousness. He had been participating in No-Nut November and was more than 20 days through. At this point, almost anything had the potential to get him off. For example, he found himself getting turned on by an extra curvy piece of driftwood the previous day. Midoriya had heard of prostate orgasms, and he feared the worst. Nothing would embarrass him more than jizzing all over the doctor during a prostate exam!

"Alright class, I will meet you all by the nurse's office in ten minutes. Yaoyorozu, go get Itsuka Kendou from class 1-B to join us. She will be taking her exam a bit early." Aizawa said with a glimmer in his eye as he walked out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The students made their way down to the nurses office and were split into groups based on gender. They were led into different rooms and then they stripped.

Midoriya was crouched in a corner covering his privates while pondering the situation. _Oh Jesus, I almost came from my underwear brushing over my dick. There is no way I will be able to hold in my orgasm once the finger enters my hole!_

"Deku, stop fucking muttering you useless piece of trash! I won't let you beat me! I'm surprised you lasted this long into No-Nut-November, but I pulled some strings that have guaranteed your failure!" Bakogou screeched.

"W-What do you mean by that?" the green-haired boy questioned.

Bakogou gave him a predatory smile. "You'll see soon enough."

Suddenly there was a sound of a door opening and a familiar voice called out "O-okay, first up for the physical, I-Izuku M-Midoriya."

Izuku looked to the door and was shocked to see Ochako in a sexually suggestive nurse outfit, cleavage hanging out and a skirt that rode up to her mid-thigh.

"W-wait, what? You can't be serious? I-I thought a nurse would give the physicals? Why is she even here?" Midoriya spit all the questions out in a single breath.

Bakogou laughed victoriously. "I told you I pulled some strings! There is no way you will be able to survive this month with your crush giving you the exam!"

"How were you even able to do this? It doesn't make any sense!" Izuku cried.

"D-Deku, there is nothing we can do. L-let's just get it over with." Ochako said dejectedly.

Nodding slowly, he acquiesced, and he made his way toward the room, hands still over his erection and blue balls. The sight of Uraraka's hairy flesh orbs nearly made him explode on the spot.

"A-alright, get on the examination table and sit d-doggystyle." Ochako stuttered as her cheeks turned an even brighter pink.

Midoriya did what she asked, and then he spread his two asscheeks, eliciting a gasp from Ochako.

"I-it's sewn closed?" Ochako asked in disbelief.

Izuku looked back at her and smirked. "You see, I anticipated a mandatory prostate exam like this might happen, so I took measures to assure my survival this No-Nut November. I acted all panicky just so Kacchan wouldn't be suspicious of my lack of reaction to this. Kacchan thought he was clever, devising this little plot. In the end, however, it was futile."

"I wouldn't start celebrating early, Izu-chan." Ochako said with an evil smile on her face.

Izuku frowned. "What did you just call me?"

Ochako responded with a laugh very unlike her as her skin began melting, revealing the form of the psychotic bitch, Himiko Toga.

"Okay little Izu-chan, if your asshole is sewn shut, looks like I will just have to make a couple minor incisions." she sang as she pulled butcher's knife from under her cardigan.

"Gulp." Izuku said as he actually gulped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eraserhead was having the time of his life.

"Mr. Aizawa, I don't think you are qualified to give this examination. What happened to the actual nurse?" The orange-haired Kendou asked him curiously.

"Well, I gave her the rest of the day off. She seemed to be working real hard lately, so thought it was something she needed. Also, these books give me all the knowledge I need." Aizawa chuckled as he pointed to a stack of Dr. Phil magazines.

"But he is not an actual..." Kendou started.

"Just shut the hell up so we can get this over with. I have many more students to do after you so let's pick it up!" Aizawa yelled.

"Thank you. Alright, first, I need to check on your flexibility. I think a crab-walk is a suitable way to assess this. Also, put this ball gag in your mouth..."

* * *

In the boys' examination room, there was absolute chaos. Toga was finally able to pin Midoriya, and she was on top of him, her torso touching his back.

"N-no! Please! You have no idea how hard it has been to last this long without nutting!" Izuku pleaded, but it was to no avail as Toga simply giggled and put the knife to his sewn asshole.

"It is time for your prostate exam, Izu-chan!" And with that, she cut open the asshole with her knife and shoved two fingers deep down.

Izuku's eyes rolled over to the back of his head as he fought his hardest to not release. _This is pointless! Only a few more seconds of this, and I will jizz for sure. It is inevitable, so I might as well go out with a bang!_

Toga gasped as she felt an immense amount of energy being built up within Izuku. She looked at his face with shock, only to be met with an evil smile.

"One-for-All, FULL COWLING!"

****Cum Explosion****


End file.
